


viva la kuzukoma

by wckd



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, emeto at some point, ew dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckd/pseuds/wckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIT fic i havent re read this and its so lazy its 2:49 am and i love me some komaeda um also ooc probably</p><p> </p><p>UNEDITED CUZ IM LAZY LOLOLOLOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	viva la kuzukoma

kuzuryuu heard the monokuma announcement, those normal words spilling out from a fucking bear's mouth. no matter how much kuzuryuu tried to adapt, it's just too difficult. One time he was to be a student in hope's peak academy, the other he was on a fucking island forced to kill his classmates by a talking stuffed animal. It's just too weird. But despite being in a situation like this, his classmates are apparently throwing a goddamn party. Even so, he wouldn't ever go to a party, wether it being on these conditions or not. At least that's what he thinks. 

He could hear the sound of distant music. He groaned and shoved a pillow on his face. He thought about the party, thought about what it would feel like if he'd be included by them, accepted by them or even having fun with them. He dismissed the thought and reminded himself a foolish party isn't worth his time. Nevertheless he still imagines what it would be like. Hell, even his childhood friend- the girl who's just as socially incapable like him, peko, is going. He remembered just a while ago, peko tried to convince him into going to the party.

young master.... 

don't fucking call me that! jesus peko, how many times do i have to repeat myself? i'm not going to any goddamn party tonight.

.. if you insist then, there's nothing i can do but offer an advice to go if you change your mind. 

i-i'm not going!

kuzuryuu groaned all the more. Now he really wish to be with everyone else. He lifted the pillow off his face and stare into the ceiling, burying his hands in his hair. He tried to think of ways to crash the party. 

i could just enter and say i got nothing else to do ..

no that's stupid, i'll just think about it while walking...

before he can think of anything else, he hurried to the door and rushed out. He tried calming his breathing and puffed out angry breaths through his nose, why is he so angry anyway? 

He reached his destination and nearly gasp when he sees an unexpected and unwanted company. 

Fuyuhiko...? what are you doing here...? Did you finally change your mind?

W-what! don't be a fucking idiot i was just.. walking around....  
Chiaki stared at him intensely, probably trying to read him.

Wh..what? am i not allowed to fucking walk? 

It's not that but rather... you don't have to force to exclude yourself from us, you know...

Wh-why you!

as chiaki smiled reassuringly, kuzuryuu felt a rush of strange calmness rushed through him. What the fuck? He shooked his head violently and tried to ask chiaki if he could come in. He tried and tried but all he does is open and shut his mouth and repeating this until chiaki gently push him to the direction of the door and said nothing. Kuzuryuu gulped and nodded a thanks to chiaki.

As he entered the old building, it is nothing similar to his expectations. What he expected from something like byakuya togami would organize wasn't a party that has neon lights, loud music and the scent of alcohol and sweat lingering in the air. He expected a small, neat get together that was far way too innocent compared to what he is seeing right now. The moment he takes a step forward, the moment the human hurricane that is ibuki mioda appears. 

YAHOOO! look who decided to show up, it's the big guy kuzuuuuuuyruu! 

just by hearing her voice and see her legs tremble, it is obvious to kuzuryuu that she drank something containing alcohol. a lot.

Y-yeah just... where's everyone else?

Huuuuuh? in the dining hall right ova there! Tooooodles! 

With that, ibuki vanished from his sight, to the door outside, leaving kuzuryuu a little bit confused and angry. Who the hell brought alcohol here..? He took slow, steady and rather cautious steps to the dining hall. As he opened the door slowly, the sight that greeted him made him scrunch up his nose. Akane was puking in her cup in the corner while nekomaru lifted her hair off her face, despite his complaints of wanting to take a shit. Hajime and souda were dancing horribly, almost making kuzuryuu chuckle. Byakuya and sonia were chatting, while gundam glared at them. Mahiru was taking pictures of everyone, with her legs wobbly and her smile dropping so low it looks like a smirk. Hiyoko stayed in a corner, crying, which contradicts her usual cheery, ignorant self. Mikan tried to cheer her up, though. Peko was alerted to see kuzuryuu, and made her way to him immediately. 

Ah, it appears you went here anyways, fuyu!

F-fuyu...?! Peko, wh-what?  
Kuzuryuu was glad peko didn't refer him with formalities, but that ridiculous nickname?! 

Peko... not you too? 

hmm~? aah fuyu, you should most definitely try the drinks teruteru is offering! they're sooo g- good! 

Peko's words were interrupted by hiccups. so it was teruteru...  
Kuzuryuu excused himself and made his exit. He planned to leave and go straight to his cottage, but dismissed that thought as he realized he never explored the old building.  
First, he went to kitchen, where apparently teruteru was. 

Y-you! teruteru! why the fuck were you serving alcoholic drinks?! underage drinking is fucking prohibited, dumbass!

Hmm~ oh my! fuyuhik-o! All i did was just.. offer the-m some fun!  
The small boy replied, also halted by hiccups. 

B..ut still! you!  
Before kuzuryuu got the chance to finish, said boy fell asleep and snored on him. 

with an exasperated sigh, he left the kitchen and went back on his exploring. As he walked to the office, he tried progressing the things that had happen. Alcohol was involved in this event, making everyone unlike their normal selves. If kuzuryuu was left off guard, something bad could happen. But say.... he didn't see komaeda at all, which is very strange. He sighed yet again and opened the door, hesitating at first. 

And like magic, Komaeda was apparently resting in the sofa, trembling ever so slightly and having a look of disgust plastered on his face. 

ah... kuzuryuu! What an unexpected visit from someone like you...! 

What are you saying, dumbass? i just coincidentally see you here. 

of course.. nobody would want to see some trash like me intentionally ... Hey speaking of which, are you planning to kill me, kuzuryuu? 

Komaeda cut him off before he was going to say that he doesn't deserve calling himself trash. 

Wh-what..? fuck no! i- i was just..! 

Komaeda gave him a dry chuckle

Hee... you look cute being so embarrassed, kuzuryuu ..

Wh-what the fuck! D..umbass!

Ah, my apologies, you probably didn't exactly want to hear a bug like me tell you such things... 

Th.. that's not how it is ...

Silence fell upon them, with komaeda's shy smile and kuzuryuu's blushing face. Kuzuryuu sighed a little and avoided eye contact with the angelic boy at all costs. He sets his attention on the red sofa komaeda is resting on. The velvet red leather looking soft..  
As the ultimate yakuza must've not paid much attention to komaeda, he didn't realize he was inches apart.  
Kuzuryuu gasps in alert, komaeda chuckled softly.

why are you so close to me?! 

ah sorry.. it's just that... i absolutely want kuzuryuu to have a taste of this drink.... though it does have traces of my lips on them, so i would understand if you were to decline me offer.

No.

okay... who would want to drink off something that was drank by a trash like me anyway?  
as the words left from his mouth, small tears began to form in his eyes

wh-what the hell...? it's nothing like that you bastard! underage drinking is absolutely aint allowed, understand, dumbass?!

komaeda looked taken aback by kuzuryuu's word, but a playful smirk immediately erased any trace of that shock. 

oh...? kuzuryuu? you must definitely drink this, after all, why'd you go here? did you just want to see teenagers drunk and feeling jealous by locking yourself inside this room? but oh, too bad.. i'm here occupying this room already so you have no choice.. 

wh-what the fuck! i.. ugh! fine! only because i want to fucking relax and not being bothered anymore by you! 

kuzuryuu took big steps and landed himself on the sofa with a thud. komaeda smirked again, but this time, to himself and not kuzuryuu.  
He offered the bottle to kuzuryuu and kuzuryuu shoved it from him.  
kuzuryuu looked at the bottle nervously. he sighed a little and gulped down what's inside the bottle. he coughed due to the hot burn inside his throat. the sound of him coughing was accompanied by komaeda's soft laughter. 

wh... what's so funny, dumbass?  
komaeda didn't reply, but instead looked at him rather sadly. 

kuzuryuu bit his lip in confusion and took another sip.

/// time passes cuz im lazy kavsbdb

komaeda's scent.. the feel of his fluffy hair in kuzuryuu's cold fingers.. the way komaeda would nuzzle in his neck and breathe as if he's gasping for air.. it's all too much for kuzuryuu. it intoxicated an already damn intoxicated yakuza.  
komaeda mumbled something he didn't quite caught, but he honestly didn't mind one bit. he actually enjoyed being like this with komaeda, a lot, though he does not enjoy komaeda's self depreciating comments about himself nor komaeda's tears. all he wanted was a happy komaeda right now. he relucantly took komaeda's palm and tangled their hands together. komaeda gasped and kuzuryuu is sure everyone could hear his thumping heartbeat even with the loud music still blasting. 

s-stop... get away from me... i don't want you to get filthy

listen, komaeda, i have no idea why you view yourself this way, you're pretty fucking amazing and you're just so ..... beautiful, you know?  
kuzuryuu said, completely ignoring komaeda's comment and his shoving 

komaeda froze. looked him in the eyes and had a face that look like he was about to cry. kuzuryuu's mouth open so slightly and he slowly, unsurely brought komaeda's thin palm to his face. he closed his eyes and pampered komaeda with feather light kisses on each knuckle. 

komaeda really did cry this time.


End file.
